


Attention

by Byun_bun



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Kino smiled warmly, "I don't mind, but you should be careful kissing strangers." He reached up to caress Hyunjin cheek softly, thumb brushing over his flushed cheeks, “You’re far too pretty to be throwing yourself into stranger's laps.”Or, Hyunjin thinks he's kissing his best friend but it's a stranger.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kang Hyunggu, Hwang Hyunjin/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Attention

Hyunjin crawled into the dark booth, his last drink still fresh on his tongue. His vision blurred, mixing with the strobing lights and electric music. The club was packed with dark figures, dancing against each other on the dance floor and flooding the narrow walking paths, muffled voices barely audible over the dirty house beats. 

"Minho," Hyunjin slurred, crawling into the warm lap clumsily. "Minho. Kiss me!"

He didn't wait for an answer before he was leaning forward, connecting his lips with the dark-haired man. The kiss deepened immediately, rough hands gripping into his back, to press them in closer

"Hyunjin!" Minho shouted over the music, tugging at Hyunjins sleeve. 

Hyunjin pulled back staring up at the face of the man that he was currently straddling, he giggled and booped the stranger's nose, "You're not Minho, silly!"

The guy smiled, "I would be, Kino. Who are you?"

"Hyunjin." 

"I'm so sorry," Minho apologized, tugging at Hyunjins sleeve, "He's had far too much to drink."

Kino smiled warmly, "I don't mind, but you should be careful kissing strangers." He reached up to caress Hyunjin cheek softly, thumb brushing over his flushed cheeks, “You’re far too pretty to be throwing yourself into stranger's laps.”

Hyunjin leaned forward again, pressing another kiss to Kino's lips, his wet tongue dragging over Kino's bottom lip. Wet and sticky, leaving a slight alcohol-infused residue on Kino’s lip.

"You're so pretty," Hyunjin slurred, brushing his fingers through Kino's hair. "So soft.” 

"You should sit," Kino gesturing towards Minho, "Meet my friends Hui and Yuto. I'll buy another round for the table." 

Minho smiled, “Are you sure? He can get a little clingy when he’s drunk. It’s maybe best to take him home."

Kino ran his fingers through Hyunjin dark locks, “I don’t mind, he’s cute.” 

The booth was more of a lounge, with a tall ‘L’ shaped leather couch, a marbled table placed in the middle. A table of drinks and empty bottles littered, ice cubes melting into little puddles on the marble. 

Kino waved down the waitress and ordered another round of drinks for the table, along with a pitcher of water. 

Minho fell into a lighthearted conversation, his attention held on the one who went by the name of Hui, dark brown hair slicked back revealing his forehead and beautiful eyes. The other one male, Yuto, was playing among us on his phone while he chewed on the red straw, occasionally sipping his drink, his other hand resting comfortably on Hui's thigh. 

Kino grabbed one of his empty glasses, pouring an ounce of water into the bottom and handed it over to Hyunjin, “Come on, take a shot with me handsome.” 

Hyunjin giggled, reaching for the drink and downing it quickly, “Another!” 

Kino smiled, pouring another shot of water into the glass, handing back to Hyunjin. He drank it down happily, smiling while he leaned in for another wet kiss, both of his hands glued to Kino’s neck. 

Minho was laughing at a terrible joke that Hui had just made, occasionally glancing over to make sure his koala of a best friend was behaving himself in the stranger's lap. He noted that the water trick was genius, it would most likely save Hyunjin one hell of a hangover tomorrow. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Hui questioned, bumping into Minho playfully. 

Minho downed the last of his drink and nodded his head, sliding out of the booth. He was a little uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Hyunjin alone with Kino, but it wasn’t Hyunjin that he was worried about. Hyunjin was really fucking clingy when he drank. 

Yuto slid out of the booth, “I’m gonna go for a smoke and give these guys a minute.” 

“A minute,” Minho had to laugh, “Kino will be lucky if he’ll be able to leave without Hyunjin, the way he tends to cling onto people."

Kino smiled into the deep kiss, removing his hand from under Hyunjin’s shirt to shoo away Hui and Yuto. 

Hui rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about our Kino, he likes clingy… He works with kids, so he'll take good care of your friend.” 

Hyunjin's fingers trailed up the side of Kino’s neck, sinking back into strands of dark hair, fingertips suddenly overstimulated by the soft sensation. Their tongues crossing paths, entangling in a ferocious battle, neither winner while they submitted into a warm billow of moans and pleasurable whines. 

Hyunjin grinding his hips down, moving subconsciously to the beat of the music that vibrated at their heating skin. Hyunjin pulled back, dipping his head down to kiss at Kino’s neck, teeth teasing the sensitive skin before sinking down without warning. His tongue prodding into the indented mark, suckling the salty skin, the faint remnants of cologne burning at his tongue. An unpleasant taste that he knew all too well. 

“Ah, Hyunjin,” Kino breathed, his raspy voice awakening the butterflies that rested in Hyunjin's belly. “Hyunjin, ah, that feels too good.” 

Kino's nails pierced into his back, pulling back and tearing while he grinded down his hips. Hyunjin swallowed, licking up the side of Kino’s neck, rolling his hips excitedly.

Hyunjin giggled, kissing Kino’s jaw sweetly, leaving a crumb trail of invisible kisses back to his reddened lips. His fingers playing with the soft strands of hair, so healthy and warm against his cold fingertips. “You’re so pretty.” 

Hyunjin might have been drunk, but he was still aware of the beautiful man underneath him, moaning and giving himself to him. So many desirous touches. 

But, most importantly it was the thrill of committing such an illicit act so out in the open with a stranger he had never met before in his life. The excitement of giving himself away, flipping the coin of trust, fifty-fifty of the stranger's intentions.

Kino tilted his head back into the leather cushion, his rough fingers gripping tightly on Hyunjin’s slender waist, a silk shirt brushing over the back of his hands while Hyunjin moved so skillfully, rocking his hips in a way that happened to drive Kino crazy with need. Forgetting his surroundings and the drunk predator eyes that lingered on their explicit performance. 

“Kino?” Hyunjin moaned sweetly, his lips dragging over the other’s ear lobe, teeth tugging at the sensitive skin.

Kino groaned, a sheen of sparkling sweat glistening on his forehead. His eyes closed, lips parted slightly while he moaned out Hyunjin's name repeatedly while he came in his boxers, his denim jeans thick enough to mask the embarrassing wetness that spilled over his hard cock. Hyunjin squinted trying to make sense of the spinning room, resting his head down on Kino's shoulder. 

"So dizzy," Hyunjin whined, wiping his drooling lips onto Kino's shoulder. 

"You should drink more water," Kino offered, his hands rubbing deep circles into Hyunjin's back, "Do you wanna go home? I'll get your friend." 

Hyunjin gripped his fingers tighter into Kino's dress shirt, "No, don't go!"

Kino chuckled patting Hyunjin's back, "You know you'll have to go back home eventually, right?"

Hyunjin whimpered nuzzling his head into Kino’s warm shoulder, allowing his bitter cologne to mask the scent of liquor and cigarettes, but lifted his head up quickly when the song changed, “I love this song, dance with me!”

He clumsily climbed out of the booth, holding out his hand for Kino to take.

“Here, drink this first.” 

Kino handed Hyunjin another glass of water, disguised as a shot. Hyunjin put his knee up on the couch and leaned back into Kino, grabbing the glass and drinking it back and setting it down onto the table. He reached for Kino’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. 

Hyunjin swaying himself to the music, his ebony hair dancing out behind him. Swollen lips pulled into a permanent smile while he sang along to the lyrics. Kino hands protectively on his waist, ensuring that no one would take advantage of the drunken soul that was just thriving for tonight. 

Kino was envious, a piece of him glowing at the comfortable warmth that radiated from Hyunjin. 

Minho was sandwiched between Hui and Yuto, their cheeks flushing, sweat dripping down their faces. Minho arm reaching back to hold the back of Yuto's neck, grinding his ass into Yuto's crotch. Hui pressed up against Minho, kissing at his bruised neck. 

Hyunjin lost himself to the music, dancing until the last call. His body heating up in the crowd of warm bodies, sweat dripping down his face, soaking into the neckline of his shirt. Kino’s tongue dragged over the side of his neck, a hand slipped under his shirt, nails digging into his back. 

Song after song, they just kept dancing until it was the final song of the night. A slower song, one that everyone knew the words to, shouting out the words while they all begged for just one more song. 

But, Hyunjin and Kino were in their own world. Lip locked on the dancefloor, swaying slowly to the subtle beat. Their sobriety tipping over the edge of the alcohol-infused waters, rocking and forth between being incredibly hammered and fully aware of their surroundings and actions. But if there was one thing they shared in common was that they had both had far too many drinks tonight and they weren’t going to hold back. 

Hui bumped his shoulder into Kino’s, “Come on man, it’s closing time. Minho said we can walk home with them.”

Hyunjin pulled back, detaching himself from Kino, reaching out his arms toward his best friend, “Minho!”

Minho chuckled, “Nuh-uh, you can stay attached to Hyunggu.”

“Hyunggu?” Hyunjin repeated, furrowing his brows, “No. I don’t want Hyunggu!”

Kino grinned, “I’m Hyunggu. But my nicknames Kino.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, a gasp falling from his numb lips, fingers reaching up to touch them, “ a stranger, with two identities, wow, look at me go, hmm. Yep-yep, I've hit the jackpot."

Kino laughed so hard his eyes squinted shut, indulging in the younger comical self-dialogue chattering on to himself while he smiled stupidly about Kino having a birth name. How could someone be this adorable while drunk off their ass? 

"Jeez, you're gonna need more water," Minho spoke while they walked up to their table, collecting their items that had been just left alone. Minho grabbed the pitcher of water and poured some into a semi-clean cup, holding it out for Hyunjin. 

"No," Hyunjin whined, pouting out his bottom lip, "I won't drink it."

Kino grabbed the glass, bringing the brim of the glass up to his lips. He held a generous amount of the liquid inside his mouth and dipped his head down, kissing Hyunjin and pushing the water into his mouth. A solution that made both of them happy. 

Hyunjin kissed back instantly, swallowing back the water while his tongue danced inside Kino's mouth, lapping up the cold remnants, his mouth desperately craving the moisture 

Kino pulled back, flicking his tongue over Hyunjin's lips and repeating. Filling his mouth with the cold ice water, his thumb dragging down Hyunjin’s bottom lip while he leaned forward, spilling the water from his lips. Hyunjin twirled his tongue around in the warm liquid, swallowing and stretching out his neck to kiss wet lips again. 

Yuto’s eyes widened, “This feels like one of those things that should be illegal to watch for free.” Yuto turned to look between Hui and MInho, “Hey, Hui do that to Minho.”

Minho shook his hands out in front of him, his cheeks flushing, “No-no, I’m good.” 

Hui smirked, bumping his shoulder into Yuto’s, “Look what you did! Now he’s all cute and shy.” 

~ 

"Are you guys gonna come up?" Minho offered while they were on the last stretch of sidewalk that led to their shared apartment. Minho and Hyunjin had been best friends for years, it was only fitting that they lived together even into their 20’s.

"If you're up for that," Hui smiled, lacing his fingers into Minho's. It was obvious that Hui and Yuto were interested in Minho, and Minho most evidently felt the same way.

Hyunjin was being carried on Kino’s back, his arms draped lazily over the dark-haired man's shoulders while he silently watched the cracks of the sidewalks pass by, one by one, counting the steps until they were back home. His feet were killing them, aching all the way down from his ankles to his toes. But, the reason for his sudden silence was the warmth of Kino’s body pressed tightly against his in the chilly autumn air, and with comfort came the comfortable silence of an over-thinker.

Would this stranger really leave, never to be seen again? A haunting memory that would always be there, a night with a stranger that filled Hyunjin with so much warmth. He had been through countless hook-ups, brought home many strangers from his weekly club adventures. But this one felt so different. Of course, they were still strangers, strangers that would very much be awkward without the liquid courage coursing throughout their veins. But it didn’t stop their chemistry from rising, falling into place so well with each other. 

“Where is his room?” Kino questioned softly, taking his shoes off at the door, kicking them into a neat line up against the wall of shoes. 

Minho pointed down a hallway that was attached to a small living room, “First door on the left.” 

Kino nodded his head and walked down the dark hallway, escaping the awkward conversation of what the trio was going to do now. Hyunjin smiled, greeted by the familiar surroundings of his home. 

“Okay, come on, you’re gonna have to crawl off now.” 

Hyunjin whined, “But, you’ll leave.” 

“I won't,” Kino chuckled, “How could I leave without helping you to bed? I pinky promise.” 

Hyunjin seemed satisfied with this exchange, huffing while he stepped his long legs down onto the ground, falling down onto the bed. Kino turned, crouching down to help take off Hyunjin's shoes and placing them neatly beside the bed. Minho knocked on the door, popping his head inside with two bottles of water in hand. 

“So, we’re gonna watch a movie in my room. I figured you might need these, but there are more in the fridge if you need.” 

Kino smirked, taking the bottles of water and setting them onto the nightstand, “Have fun. They’re an interesting pair.” 

Minho flushed, scratching at the back of his neck, “Thank, if you’re gonna stay with him, uhm you gotta make sure he falls asleep cuddling his bunny or he’ll get nightmares.” 

Hyunjin scowled, waving his hands out at Minho, “Hey! Don’t be giving away my confidentials like that.”

“Got it,” Kino spoke warmly, “Any other good secrets?” 

“Mmm, secrets like he moans in his sleep or he has an interesting underwear collection?”

“Ack! Get out!” Hyunjin shouted, reaching back to grab a pillow to toss in Minho’s direction. 

Kino reached for the pillow and pulled it away from Hyunjin, “Come on, he’s only helping me out.” 

Hyunjin pouted out his bottom lip, falling back into the bed with a heavy sigh. Minho said his farewells and shut the door behind him. 

“Should I call you Hyunggu or Kino?” Hyunjin broke the silence, tilting his head up to stare at the towering figure. 

“Kino, but it really doesn’t matter.” 

“I don’t have a cool nickname like that.”

“Do you want one?”

Hyunjin reached out his arms while nodding his head, “Will you give me one?”

Kino crawled over Hyunjin carefully, lowering himself down slowly. The tension bubbling and fluttering like butterflies, “Something like cupcake?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “No, that’s a bad nickname.” 

“It is,” Kino agreed, dipping his head down, his lips grazing over Hyunjins, “I think I need to kiss you again, you know for the whole creative process.”

“Then you should definitely do that.” 

Hyunjin tugged at the hem of Kino’s shirt pulling it up over his chest, but his fingers got distracted quite easily brushing over the toned abdomen, finally skin on skin. Their lips still locked, devouring each other in the shared kiss. 

"I've thought about it," Kino muttered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Hyunjin's mouth. "Hyunnie, kind of like honey, but still your cute name."

"Hyunnie," Hyunjin murmured, blinking slowly, "Will you call me that then?”

“Hyunnie,” Kino whispered softly, the nickname made Hyunjin’s knees weak, it was just so endearing. “Mmm we shouldn’t be wearing out outside clothes in your bed, want me to help you get undressed?” 

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly, agreeing. They undressed each other slowly, tugging and pulling at fabric and tossing it aside into a mess on the floor. Hyunjin tapped Kino's chest softly, "Lay back."

Kino rolled over onto his back, grabbing onto Hyunjin's hips to pull him with. Hyunjin giggled while he sat down in Kino's lap, resting both of his sweaty palms down onto his biceps. 

"Hyunnie," Kino spoke, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear, blinking through thick eyelashes, "Can I make you feel good?"

"Mhm," Hyunjin nodded his head, sliding his hands down Kino's chest, fingers tracing out the rigid outlines. 

Kino palmed at Hyunjin's cock, slender fingers slipping under the waistband of Hyunjin’s boxers before finally pulling them down, his lips parting while he started at the beautiful length, girthy, thick at the base, tapering slightly at the tip. It was beautiful, just like every other piece of Hyunjin exquisite body. 

"Wow," Kino blinked, "You put mine to shame."

"I doubt it," Hyunjin purrs, slinking back enough to pull down Kino's boxers past his hips. His fingers brushing over the raised bump teasingly, the first cum spot still wet and sticky, probably due to the nonstop amount of teasing. "You made such a mess."

"Mhm," Kino hummed, his eyes shut while he bit down on his bottom lip. 

Hyunjin moved himself down, his tongue stretching out, licking up the black cotton. Wrapping his lips around the clothes bulge and sucking, one hand gripping into Kino’s hips. 

“Ah, fuck, Hyunnie,” Kino gasped, a hand gripping into Hyunjin’s hair, pulling at the hair roughly while he pushed his hips up. 

Hyunjin chuckled, pulling away enough to remove the fabric that blocked him from what he really wanted. He couldn’t help but giggle at the wet mess, cum stringing from the boxers to Kino’s cock. It was all just so messy, and he was the cause, it made his chest glow happily. Hyunjin dipped his head back down, licking around the base and up the shaft to the tip, gliding his tongue over the swollen slit. Truthfully he couldn’t taste much beyond his numbed mouth, the liquor still heavy in his system. 

Kino was drunk, but not nearly to the extent of Hyunjin. He was somewhere between being tipsy and smashed. 

Hyunjin bobbed his head, focused on making Kino cum again, tongue dancing back and forth while he moved up and down. Swallowing down until the tip of the cock was prodding into the back of his throat. 

Kino didn’t last very long, his cock twitching in the back of Hyunjin’s throat only five minutes into the heated blowjob. 

“Kino,” Hyunjin whined, lifting his head up, “Kino, you’re so good, hmm.” He closed his eyes while he crawled forward, smiling widely, “Kino, are you going to fuck me.” 

There was a short pause. Kino lifted up his hand to caress Hyunjin’s cheek sweetly, “No, Hyunnie. I’m not, but I’ll make you feel good, okay?”

“Why not,” Hyunjin whined, pleading eyes staring down at Kino. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to do it the next time?”

Hyunjin perked up, his lips pressing into an ‘o’ shape, “Next time!?”

“Mhm,” Kino smiled warmly, stretching out his neck and pulling Hyunjin's head closer, kissing his forehead sweetly, “That’s if you're up for it when you’ve sobered up. Now lay back, Hyunnie."

Hyunjin's eyes sparkled while he fell back onto the bed, bouncing slightly and giggling while Kino fell into place between Hyunjin's trembling thighs. 

~ 

Hyunjin traced the back of Kino's hand slowly, dragging his finger over every bulging vein while Kino breathed softly underneath him. The room smelling of sweat and liquor. Kino’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep on his chest, a rough hand rubbing gentle circles into his back. Their legs entangled under the thick comforter. 

Kino reached for the white bunny from beside his head and tucked it up close to Hyunjin's chest. A permanent smile stretched over his lips while he fell asleep in the warmth. 

A seamless hook-up that never really was a hook-up.


End file.
